Life After Love II
by EvieVixen
Summary: Evelyn Potter is back at Hogwarts for her fifth year! What's going to happen with her and her relationship with Gideon Prewitt? Will it forever be changed?
1. Welcome Back

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back **

Evelyn's POV

It had been a long boring summer; nothing but sitting on bed, reading books, and gymnastics classes. As much as I did enjoy them I was beginning to feel as if my summers were to dull. For the first three weeks James had spent his time with me. We had gone swimming, and had done a lot of bonding since our near separation a few years ago. Maria said he was finally out of that adolescent stage. But when his friends arrived, I wasn't to keen on spending my time with them. Remus and Sirius, mainly Sirius, took up a lot of attention and I wasn't about to give into their needs. I think Sirius liked to think that just because he had all the other girls fawning over him, he could have me to. I might just have to remind him that _I'm James Potter little sister_.

James and the two boys spent the majority of their time outside the house, so I never really had to see any of them. I'd rather not know exactly what they did. Besides it was nice have a pretty quiet house over the summer break.

But it is good to be back. I mean Hogwarts has become a home away from home, and I could defiantly use something to do other than be bored to death…. Even if it was staying up really late to finish a homework assignment, which I probably should have finished about two days prior. So my new goal for the year…. no more procrastination!

"Lily!" I exclaimed my voice carrying over the millions of others. "Lily!"

My redheaded best friend turned around in circles, trying to spot whoever was calling her name. She had grown at least two inches taller, since the end of last year. Her bright red-hair had dulled a bit, and was still so easy to spot in any crowd. Her form had filled out, and was replaced with curves. From what I could see, her face had thinned and her beautiful bone structure could now be seen. Spotting me, she stopped and grinned waiting for me to catch up.

"Honestly, move at a glacial pace. I have all night to wait for you." Lily quipped as I finally reached her side.

I casted a quick glare at her before she pulled me into a hug. Noticing that she had to bend slightly to get a good hug in, and stood up on my tip-toes to allow her better reach. I hadn't grown much in stature, since the end of last year. It had become a major teasing point for the twins.

"I missed you on the train. Where were you?" Lily asked.

I returned the hug, not letting her go after she asked the question, "Gideon and Fabien take up a lot of attention."

Pulling away, I was able to spot Lily rolling her still emerald green eyes before I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Who takes a lot of attention?" A soft voice asked, before a pair of lips found my cheek. With a quick peck, Alice slowly squirmed herself into the hug I was giving Lily. Geez, talk about being petit.

Alice hadn't changed much either. The majority of her growing had been finished last year and she only stood a whooping five foot three inches. One inch taller than me! Alice and Lily liked to boast about the fact that they are taller then me, but then I go and remind them that Lily does indeed have a crush on my brother and just wants to play hard to get and that Alice is only one inch taller than me. They then start to chase me around the room, which is pretty hard for their enormous bodies to catch up with someone of my stature.

"Gideon and Fabien." Lily and I said, though Lily said it was a lot less vigor. She never had forgiven them for the prank the year before. I guess I could see why; it ended in a lot of public humiliation for Lily. And while she was trying to get the chicken feathers off of her I was watching and laughing my butt of. Not to mention it was in front of her beloved James Potter, who also couldn't help but laugh at her. It doesn't really help his case though when he goes and asks her out.

"Oh, I could only imagine." Alice proclaimed, "And what about me, do I not get a warm welcome?" Alice's lips slowly formed a pout.

"You could always ask Frank. I'm sure he would happy enough to give you a very warm welcome." I stated slowly raising my eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"Eve!" Alice and Lily said, both slapping my shoulders. A blush a slowly formed across Alice's cheeks, and you could very well tell that she had thought about it at least once. What a dirty girl! I guess I'm just going to have to tease her about this.

I pulled away from the two, rubbing my shoulders as if their slaps had really hurt. "What? Sorry, I've been spending too much time with my brother. That's what the summer does to me."

"Yeah, we can tell." Lily stated, her voice growling slightly. "Anyway, would you to ladies like to join me for dinner?"

Alice swung her arm around Lily before the both went gallivanting into Hogwarts and towards the dining hall.

"Way to forget about me." I muttered. I took one last deep breathe of the night air before walking inside the building.


	2. The Start of the Problem

**Chapter 2: The Start of the Problem**

Evelyn's POV

"Gosh not even a full day into the school year and he's already coming on to me." Lily vented as we walked through the halls, heading towards the eating hall.

"I guess he was hoping that you would have changed your mind over the summer." Alice soothed, "Like that would even happen. I mean you nearly choked when he approached you this morning. Doesn't he know that you're allergic to him; it's called the James Potter addiction. Right, Eve?"

I snickered slightly, avoiding the swing at my head. "Really I thought it was called the James Potter denial syndrome."

"I can't believe you two! I can never get a break, can I?" Lily cried out hysterically. Lets say that we did get a couple weird looks.

Alice and I looked at each other before grins grew across our faces. "Lets face it, you're life would be terribly boring if you didn't have us." I pitched, stretching to wrap an arm around Lily's shoulder.

"And if you were left to yourself, the castle would be overfilled with the piles of junk you collect." Alice teased, also wrapping an arm around Lily.

Lily is a great student; always handing in homework on time and never procrastinating. She loves learning things, and she has the brain of a sponge. But there four things in life she can't handle. The first being my brother, and even though she truly does love him, she can't stand him. Its really funny to see her rant about how she really hates 'how his hair is always a constant mess,' and 'how he always has that stupid grin on when he is planning a dirty trick.' And she wonders why we always make assumptions that she is in love with my brother.

Wherever my brother is there is always attention, and that brings us to the second thing she hates. Attention. Lily Evans cannot, for the life of her, take a single compliment without looking like a tomato at the end of it. She also hates the way people look at her, specifically guys. Unless they're James.

The third thing is that Lily hates messy places. She has to have her bag perfectly organized before leaving every class. But the most ironic thing is that the dorm is always in constant shambles. That brings us to the last thing. Lily Evans is a disorganized mess when it comes to everything but school. The dorm is always full of clothes, where they're in the bathroom or sitting on the floor of the room. It was really funny in the beginning, but now it's always Alice or I cleaning up her messes. Not that we can't still tease her about it. She does always get riled up about that. And I guess that is another thing about Lily. She can't really take teasing to well; she is a bit of a hothead. Like she'll admit that, anyway.

"Hey, Eve." A voice whispered into my ear. I literally jumped, pulling roughly away from Lily.

"Jeez, who the hell - Gideon? How did you know it was me?" I asked as a rounding around to face him fully.

A smirk stretched its way along his face, "I could hear the banshee ten miles away. Why don't you tone it down Lily? You're going to be the reason that munchkin here goes deaf."

Lily's face flush a bright red, but Alice used her super strength and forced Lily into the Great hall. Alice seemed to have forgotten that she had a hold of Lily's neck, and that it was a very awkward and uncomfortable position to be walking in. Especially for Lily. Poor dear, I think I just saw the last of color leaving her face. I turned back to Gideon, watching him trying to keep his laughter in check as he watched Lily be dragged away.

I smiled, watching him as he made a complete and utter fool of himself. I couldn't help but laugh slightly at the ridicules sight. It was just too funny to watch a six foot two giant in tears because he was laughing too much.

As soon as we gathered our bearings I asked him, "What's up? You seem to be in a good mood."

Gideon smiled looking down at me. Suddenly that smile, turned distant as I watched his eyes flicker somewhere else. When they stayed there, I turned around trying to spot what he was looking at so intently. Not finding another particular I asked him.

"Claire Danos. Isn't she a beauty?" Gideon muttered out. His voice light and full of a sickening honey.

I turned back and spotted the beauty. She really was very pretty. The sixth year, Gideon's grade, had long hair that waved down to the middle of her back. She was a bit large, but it gave her face fullness, instead of a bony look. Claire had a great body; long, muscular legs, and a prominent waist. She had sharp eagle-like eyes and her fingers were short and thick. I turned back around to Gideon, gaping like a fish.

"You have crush on Claire Danos." I stated. I didn't need to question him because his voice and look said it all.

Gideon looked startled, and brought his eyes back down to me. I soon found his calloused hand around my mouth. "Shh. Do you want her to find out? I'm planning on asking her to the first Hogsmeade trip, but I don't want to scare her off before that. I mean look at your brother. He's never going to get Lily because she terrified of the amount of affection."

I stared up at Gideon, a feeling of pure astonishment. He really did like her. I ripped his hand off my mouth, "Then what are you doing here, stud. Go get to know her. I don't want to see you with me for a while."

"What? What I'm I supposed to say? What if she doesn't like me?" Gideon spluttered as I tried to push him towards her.

"Dude, you're not asking her out yet. Get to know her first, then ask. God, you're going to be such a mess when you actually have to ask her out… And are you really asking your younger, less experienced, and completely single friend. I've never been asked, let alone asked anyone out. So don't come to me for advice." I panted out, as we edged closer to Claire.

Gideon seemed to have taken enough, and I felt the pressure of his back leave my hands. I looked up just in time to see him flash me a smile before walking towards Claire. I watched as he tried to be subtle about it, but it was blatantly obvious that he liked her. I wasn't sure if Claire could tell, but if she did she didn't let on.

I looked down at my hands trying to figure out why I felt slightly weird about this whole thing. It wasn't the first time Gideon had a crush on a girl. But it was the first time I've felt in the slightest bit sad about it.

I looked back up at the pair. They did look good together; they even could pass as the cutest couple in the school.

_Maybe I'm just coming down a cold… _


	3. A Stalker's Note

**Chapter 3: A Stalker's Note**

Anonymous' POV:

She definitely is a beauty. If there is one girl in the whole school that could make the rest of the girls pale in comparison, it is Evelyn Potter. Her beauty just surpasses every other girl's, and Evelyn doesn't even know that. She is so modest, and that makes her even sweeter. Like cotton candy. Like a crisp breeze on a humid summer day.

Jeez, when did I turn into such a sob. Just looking at her makes me want to be a romantic, and it sickens me. How can she do this to me? Me of all people? It isn't fair that she can make my heart pound. Or make me sweat. Or make me stammer and stumble over words. Or make my knees go week. Then again what in my fifteen-year-old life has ever been fair.

And the worst part is her goddamn brother; James Potter, adds a whole other level of complexity to any male that ever wants to date Evelyn. He's overly protective, and he's always watching her like a hawk. It isn't fair!

Maybe I should send her secret admires' cards. Or send her chocolates. Girls love that type of stuff, right? I couldn't go wrong there. She's never had a boyfriend, so she wouldn't know what to expect; then again, she could have her ideal type of guy. Or maybe she doesn't like chocolates. Or maybe she'll think a secret admirer is just plain creepy!

Oh! She's moving. Oh! Oh. Stupid Prewitt twins! What do they have that I don't? Why can't she look at me like that? Why does she laugh and smile with them, but she won't even look my way? It's not fair!


	4. Hogsmeade Day

**Chapter 4: Hogsmeade Day**

Evelyn's POV:

Claire Danos! He ditched me for Claire Danos! That sneaky, little, back stabber! He always said that we would go together on the first Hogsmeade trip for the year, every single year! And then stupid Claire Danos, snatches him up and he forgets his promise. What's that saying? Oh yeah, bros before hoes, right? Isn't that it?

I bottled the rest of my anger, as I noticed Lily and Alice were waking up. I had barely slept last night, thinking over what Fabien had told me about Gideon. And I had woken up early because I was thinking about what Gideon had said to me last night.

Lily scrubbed away at her eyes for a moment, before sitting up in the bed and stretching out like a cat. Her hair still was tightly wound in two French Braids, which she had done last night, but a few loose strands had come undone. Yesterday's clothes were scattered around the side of her bed, which caused Lily to trip as she got up from the bed.

"Serves you right for keeping your clothes there." I growled out as Lily muttered silly profanities from her mouth. She quickly assessed my position, before she got up from the floor, rubbing her butt.

"You okay? Did you not sleep well?" Lily questioned lightly, trying not to add to my already rising temper.

"Acutally no, I didn't sleep well!" I snapped back, feeling only slightly guilty seeing the shocked expression on her face. But the amount of sadness, and anger, and betrayal I felt conquered over those guilty feelings.

By that time, Alice had also risen from her bed. She had begun to collect her stuff to walk into the bathroom, but had stopped. "What's up?"

"Claire Danos." I gritted out. Lily and Alice both new that was the only information they would be getting out of me for the morning, but that didn't stop them from sharing a look.

After a thick beat of silence, Alice proceeded to the bathroom, while Lily, for once, picked up her clothes and threw them into the hamper.

"Whatever she did… I just hope you have a good explanation as to why you are so angry at her." Lily lulled out, trying to not sound judgmental or too patronizing.

After all three of us had finished our showers, we trotted down the stairs towards the dining hall. Well I more like thumped; but who really cares. Everyone was in a light, fluffy, happy mood. My mood had taken a shift from anger to the "resentment for Claire Danos" stage. It still didn't sit well with me, that I would be so upset over a broken promise. I mean it was bound to happen someday; people forget to follow through with promises. It happens every day. And wasn't I the one telling him to go after her? Wasn't I the one that told him that he should ask her out?

"Good morning, darling Eve! How do you fare on such a glorious morning?" James asked, as he slid into the open seat next to me.

"I didn't sleep." I muttered out. James stared intently at me for a second, before pouring himself some pumpkin juice.  
"I'm sorry to hear that." James said, nodding his head in understanding. "I hope it wasn't nightmares."

"Nah, wasn't that. Though, right about now, I really wish it had been that." I continued to mutter. I was slightly shocked to find that James still remembered the frequent nightmares that I got as a kid. I would always wake up screaming, or crying for help, and James would rush into the room and hold me until the screams or sobs had subsided.

"Well, then… Too much on your mind? Remember what I told you? You should vent soon, before you end up exploded. It's bad for your health." James replied, chewing on the breakfast he made himself.

"Good morning, Munchkin!" I shuttered as I heard that voice. Gideon walked up behind me and had placed both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Good morning." I grumbled out, not really intent on talking to him this morning. Gideon's hands slid off of my shoulders, and suddenly it felt like a cool draft had just passed over the tops of my shoulders.

"Well aren't you in the darling mood." Gideon teased, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere. James grimaced, probably thinking that Gideon was only making it worse.

"Yeah, well not all of us can have dates with our dream girl, right?" I snapped back. He had officially made me pissed. Again!

"Is this about me not making the first Hogsmeade trip, this year? I thought you said you were cool with it? I thought you were being supportive?" Gideon complained. "If you weren't okay, then I could have cancelled."

"No! I don't want you to cancel. And no this is not about a stupid promise. We made that back when I was in third year. You just wanted to be selfish and show off Hogsmeade to me." I argued back.

"Well, I'm glad you thought it was such a stupid thing for us to do. Did you somehow forget that you had no body to go with that year! Fab and I were saving you from wilting in the castle!" Gideon snapped back.

I turned in my seat appalled, "I'm glad you thought I needed to be saved! I didn't know I was such a damsel in distress! I glad I was just the younger girl that you thought needed help because she was having a rough time. Or maybe I was just your next project!" Gideon tried to interrupt. It was pretty obvious that he hadn't meant it in that way, but I was sick and I was tired. "Next time you think about saving me, don't! Because I don't need you anymore, and I don't want you in my life!"

I stormed out of the dining hall. I was almost positive that everybody had probably seen that. But Gideon should never have taken it that far. And Gideon should never have assumed that I wasn't happy for him. And Gideon should never have hooked up with Claire Danos. And Gideon should never look me in the face again, because I'm absolutely sick of him.

That's it! We're over! Gideon and I are done. I never want to see, or hear, or talk to that man again!


	5. Claire Danos

**Chapter 5: Claire Danos**

Evelyn's POV:

It had been over a week since Gideon and I had our fight. I was actually relieved. I no longer had to put up with his constant badgering, or his complaints, or his mood swings. And there was no more talk about Claire Danos. I could finally fall asleep without a single worry for Gideon's happiness, or if Claire would treat him all right.

In over a week, I felt that I had lived a year. I felt replenished, full, curious, and happy to be around the people that care. Fabien had stopped bothering me as well, and I had just assumed that he had taken his brother's side of the argument. Nobody had brought up the fight, not even the evening afterwards, and Lily and Alice and the Marauders had taken to suddenly watching my every move. I guess they were just expecting me to break down. Like that would happen!

For once, things in school were going well. There was no drama, or backstabbing friends, or lying brothers. My grades suddenly skyrocketed, and I found a new appreciation for the library. Madame Prince, had taken a fond likely to me, and teachers were calling on me a lot in classes. People were coming to me for help, and I was more than willingly to help them. It was nice, and it finally felt that I had reached a steady ground.

But with the newfound attention also came the people that I wanted to avoid. For instance, Claire Danos has made it her personal mission to reconsolidate Gideon and I. I don't know where she got the idea that we wanted to talk to each other, but some how she thought that we should still be friends. I had even heard a rumor that she thought of breaking it off with Gideon, to help him get back together with me. Like that would have helped; she wasn't even the cause of the problem.

"Evelyn may I talk with you?" came the sickening voice of Claire Danos.

I looked up a moment perturbed that she was bothering my study session. I had a transfiguration test next period and I had to do well. "Sure."

"I just wanted to see if you would be willingly to sit with Gideon and I during lunch today. It's been an awfully long time since the two of you have spoken, and I know for a fact that you are great friends." Claire explained.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to refuse. Gideon and I were once friends, but we aren't anymore." I answered placidly. Claire sighed, and for a moment looked utterly exhausted, before she stood up. "And just so you know. Our fight was bound to happen, whether he asked you out or not. Our personalities clashed a lot, and we both had very different sets of values. Besides who wants to be friends with someone younger than them?"

Claire stared directly at me, her eyes searching for a moment in mine. "Your nothing like how Gideon described you. He said that you had too much faith in the people and world around you. That you were gullible and childish and always cracking jokes and that sometimes you had a bad temper. But what I see in front of me is an old woman stuck in a young girl's body; somebody who has lost their faith in the world and somebody who is sick of living. Whatever has made you this way, you aren't happy and you most certainly aren't Evelyn Potter, Gideon Prewitt's best friend and trusted confidant."

Claire turned on her heel and stalked away. Her feet dug into the tile floor and her shoes clanked against them. It was haunting in a way.


	6. Conversations

**Chapter 6: Conversations**

Evelyn's POV:

"Eve we should talk." Came the recognizable voice of Lily Evens.

I ripped my head up from the History of Magic textbook that I was reading, and threw her my most annoyed look.

"Don't give me that look." Lily warned, her voice deepening in frustration. "I understand that your upset, and I'm glad that you put those frustrations into focusing on your grades, but don't you think this has gone on long enough? I mean I'm sure that Gideon didn't mean what he said that day. He was probably really nervous and your grumpiness wasn't helping."

"Are you siding with Gideon, on the fact that he called me a damsel in distress. I'm far from one, Lily, and I don't deserve to be called that. And don't say that name around here. Everybody knows that if you talk about a person long enough, they end up appearing. It's the Hogwarts curse." I reprimanded.

"You are such a child!" Lily cried. The hard shush from Madame Prince followed soon afterwards, and Lily at least had the dignity to look guilty. "You should just suck it up, and admit that you were wrong. Gideon is not at fault, and if saying his name will force you to talk with him, then I'll say it as much as a bloody damn want to."

I forcefully shut the book, causing the noise to echo through the half empty space of the library. Standing up and collecting my stuff I replied, "I'm not being childish. I refuse to apologize to him, because that will make me look as if I need his friendship to survive. Thus, effectively supporting the fact that I am a damsel in distress. Besides, who wants to have a friend that is younger than them?"

I stormed out of the library without another word, and without looking back at Lily's face, which looked like it had come up with some new idea.

…

"Eves we should talk." My brother's hushed voice barely reached me.

The common room was packed the period after lunch. Most of the students went there to hang out and joke with friends, but the tables were always used by those finishing up homework, or those that wanted to get a head start. It was one of the few periods that I had with just my brother, but it was also the period that I shared with the twins.

I sighed, _why does this sound familiar?_

"What's up?"

James cautiously looked over me before turning back to the chessboard. "I think that your anger should have long since subsided about the whole Gideon thing."

"Is that what's bothering you? The fact that _he_ practically called me a baby, or is it the fact that he thinks it gives him brownie points to help those younger than him?" I snapped back questioningly.

James reeled back in surprise. "Hey I didn't mean it like that. You know that I take your side on this matter, but even I think that it must be hard to be angry with your best friend. I can't imagine begin angry with Sirius for nearly as long as you have been with Gideon. That's his name, in case you've forgotten."

"I do remember his name. Thank you. But I prefer to call my friends by name, not stupid barbaric bastards."

"Watch it, Eve. One day you're going to get into a lot of trouble for your mouth." James said dropping the topic.

…

"Eve we should talk." The nearly prehistoric sounding voice of Fabien called out. It had only been a couple hours since my talk with James about Gideon, and I wasn't all to keen on talking with Fabien.

"What is it with people and wanting to talk to me?" I muttered to myself. I turned sharply around to look at Fabien.

"Want to sit?" Fabien asked gesturing to the little bench not far from where we were standing. I nodded my head 'no', but we continued walking in that direction anyway.

"What do you want?" I asked abruptly. The silence had grown too thick and I was going to be late for my after dinner study session with the third years.

"Gideon is really sorry for what he said. I know that you probably don't believe me, but he was really upset when you said that you didn't want to be friends with him anymore. I'm not agreeing with what he said, but you know Gideon, he tends to say things at the worst possible moment. And most of them aren't even true. He has a bad habit of making up lies when he feels overly emotional." Fabien offered up the explanation.

"If he was really sorry, shouldn't he be the one over here apologizing to me, instead of you?" I threw back and walked away.

…

"Ms Potter may I have a word?" Professor McGonagall's voice drifted through the study session.

I looked up surprised, as did the third years, but I quickly left Serena in charge and followed after the Professor.

"Did I do something wrong, professor?" I questioned politely as we entered her office that was not far from the common room.

"No, you have not done a single thing wrong." I could feel my eyebrows rising and my mouth pursing in confusion. "I would like to tell you that, although I am very happy about your devotion to your peers and your raise in grades, you do not seem to be very happy."

"Happy? Professor, I can assure you that I am indeed very happy."

"Is that so? Then why have you not spent a single evening with your friends, Ms. Evans or Ms. Krimpt? If your having problems with them, then why not spend time with your brother and his friends? Surely your not having arguments with _all _of your friends."

It hit me hard, but the Professor knew about my fight with Gideon. "Professor, are you implying that I haven't been happy since my fight with Gideon. I didn't know that the teachers were aware of the fight."

Professor McGonagall smiled lightly. "My dear, teachers are aware of everything that goes on in this building. And because I have noticed your distress I would like to offer some advice. If you would be willing to hear it."

I nodded, "I don't think I need much help in that area Professor. What Gideon did really hurt my feelings. And I have no need for a friend that believes I'm only a hassle."

"Is that what you viewed it as? What Mr. Prewitt was saying was only a slip of the tongue, Ms. Potter. I can assure you that Mr. Prewitt feels very disheartened by your break up, and has tried many times to reconsolidate with you. All of which you have refused. I can also assure that he is indeed a very good friend, and has even gone far enough to swallow his pride and ask for my advice. He was very sweet about it." The professor responded.

"I'm sorry professor, but I find that hard to believe. Gideon has way to much pride." I stood up shakily. "Now if you will excuse, and I hope this is not rude of me, there are some third years that I need to get back to."

"Yes, of course. You're free to go." McGonagall replied, and with the slight wave of her hand, I had exited the room.

_What a load of bologny! He actually thinks that I would believe that? Even if Professor McGonagall said that, I would find it hard to believe. He's sorry… Yeah right. _


	7. DADA

**Chapter 7: DADA**

Evelyn's POV:

"Lily stop nagging me about the Gideon case! I'm not going to forgive him any time soon, and you're just wasting your time trying to persuade me!" I cried, turning on my heel to face her.

"But don't you think I have a point. Gideon is sorry. He and Claire are on shaky terms because he's all caught up trying to get you to forgive him. What he said couldn't have deserved this type of punishment, could it?" Lily argued back.

"He what?" I stared at Lily my voice dropping to a whisper. _He couldn't possible be thinking of breaking it off with Claire. Could he?_

"He's depressed and he has been getting into a lot of fights with Claire. All because of _you_. If they break up, then it's _your_ fault because _you_ were too childish to solve your tiff with him." Lily explained back, adding more guilt to my shoulders.

_He would really do that, wouldn't he? He worked so hard to win her over, and he would just give it up like that! That idiot!_

I sighed and consented, "Fine. I'll talk to him during dinner. But right now we have DADA, and I don't want to be late."

Lily smiled back brightly, her face glowing with her win, and she practically started to skip to the classroom. I stared after her for a few moments until her voice rang out. "Hurry up! Or we'll be late. And I don't want _you_ to be the reason I get in trouble."

Upon entering the room, Lily and I were forcibly removed from each other's sides. Lily warmly sat down next to Severus. I looked around feverishly hoping that there was one more open seat. But there wasn't, and so I stonily sat down next to Sirius.

Professor Pringley was a strict woman with her hair tied up in a tight pony-tail. Her hair was pulled back so tightly that it clung smoothly to her scalp, and her forehead stretched backwards. Her body was erect and she sat as if a metal pole was attached to her back; perfectly straight. Her heels would always click against the ground unevenly, her right foot landing more heavily on the ground than her left. As she would waddle between the rows, giving the lesson, her pudgy hands would move enthusiastically in the air, which contrasted her blank face and monotonous voice. Her dresses always were too tight for her body, and cut over her waist and hips at the wrong places. They were also too low cut and thus sometimes distracted the easier targets quickly.

"In today's class," Professor Pringley started as she waddled down the steps from her office. She took one step at a time; slowly making sure she was safe on one step before proceeding down to another step, "We will be talking about werewolves."

The class burst into an uproar. Some claimed that they were uncomfortable talking about it; other stated that werewolves were to disgusting to even be brought up. My eyes shifted as I noticed that Sirius squirmed in his chair. I took into account that his tugged roughly on his sleeve, as if trying to hid something underneath it.

"Silence! I would like you all to read pages 394 to the end of 410. We will then reconvene as a class and debate both sides of the argument that is being discussed in the Ministry of Magic; should werewolves be treated as regular witches and wizards in society? Now get to it."

I took one more glance at Sirius before flipping open my book and beginning to read its contents. It seemed like hours went by as I read through the pages. Werewolves were such fascinating creatures, and obviously couldn't help the condition they were placed in.

Reading over the facts on how to deduce whether someone is a werewolf, I looked up.

"The first major sign is if during the week prior to the full moon, said werewolf becomes moody and tends to eat red meat. The more bloody the meat is, the better it sedates the werewolf.

There are other characteristics that can be applied to the werewolf's human descriptors. Such as the paling of skin, increased irritability, a spike in the senses, and in some cases aggression. These symptoms are unique to different werewolves and might not apply in some cases.

The second major sign is if said person transforms into a werewolf during the full moon. This is very dangerous, and a person in front of a werewolf should do everything in their power not to been seen or smelt. A werewolf will not differentiate between friend or foe. It will attack without mercy, with the intent to kill.

The third, and last, major sign is if said werewolf becomes hospitalized after the full moon. This is because when a werewolf does not have a target or anything to feed on, said werewolf will attack itself. This is common for every werewolf whether it is during its phasing or when it has already transformed."

I gulped re-reading the passages over again. _This can't be happening._ I turned my head gingerly to my right, not catching sight of the particular Gryffindor that I wanted. I then turned my head to the left, praying to Merlin that he would be there, but he wasn't. _Remus, you couldn't possibly be_.

"Okay, it seems that we don't have enough time to have our debate today. With that said, your homework is to write a twelve inch paper with your response to the Ministry of Magic's question. You can take either side, I don't care, but it needs to be fully supported by quotes and by facts. That means that you must use at least one other source than this book. I expect it to be ready for tomorrow." Professor Pringley cut of my thoughts. I jotted down the homework a scrap piece of paper before shoving everything into my book bag. _No way in Merlin! It must be a coincidence. But I have a prime witness right here, why not…_

I took a quick glance at Sirius as he begun to pack his bag up. His sleeve had slid up and not to my surprise his arm was wrapped up in bandages.

"Sirius, where did you get that?"

Sirius looked over at me startled, and then pulled his sleeve down. His face had gone pale, and his eyes wider but I knew he was hiding a secret. _I guess I have to push a little bit more._ "Why? Are you concerned for me?" he retorted back.

I ignored his blatant excuse at mocking me and I answered the question truthfully. "Of course. Why would that be a shocker? We might not get along very well, but I still know you, and James likes you enough that he considers you his brother. Taking all that into account…. You can't be such a bad guy if my brother likes you. So yes, I am in fact concerned." I paused noting his reaction. His face looked blank, but in his eyes he looked particularly pleased with my response. _Jeez, men and their pride. Why can't they just act happy if they hear something they like? It doesn't make them look bad._

I ignored this thought, and continued. "You should be happy that only an arm was the consequence of your midnight escapade, Sirius. I don't want to think about what could have happened the night before, and I am having a little bit of trouble thinking that Remus would have let you guys do such a dangerous thing. I'm not going to tell anybody… But if my brother gets hurt in any way, or you drag someone else into this mess, I will not hesitate to go to Dumbledore."

I paused again and looked at Sirius. His face had gone sheet white, and he gulped loudly. His arms crossed over his chest tightly, as if he was trying to protect his secret with his arms. His posture was rigid and his eyes had lost a bit of its secretive shine.

"How much do you know?" His voice quivered as he asked.

"Enough. I was able to identify it in class today. And I know for a fact that my brother had books on Animagi over the summer. And I also know for a fact that a… that it only becomes less dangerous when other animals are around."

"Okay, fine you caught us. We figured out second year and since then we have been researching different ways to help him. We can't let this secret get out, Eve! It wouldn't be fair on him, especially because everyone already likes to make fun of him. And besides it's not your secret to tell! And if I hear one word about this getting around, I'll come and find you! Do you hear me? I don't care if you are James Potter's little sister, but I will not stand for a snitch in the group!" Sirius growled out, his face growing with venom every minute.

I felt like taking a step back, but that would mean that I gave something to him. That I was weaker than him, and I am not weaker than him. But Sirius' words stung no less.

"How dare you! How dare you accuse me of being a snitch! I'm no less of a snitch than my own brother!" I pulled back, seeing the shocked look on Sirius' face, and collected myself. "Don't get this wrong Sirius. I have no intention of telling anybody. But if anything happens to anybody other than you four, I might just have to tell somebody."

I slung my book bag over my shoulder, and started to walk out. I stopped abruptly at the door.

"A word of wisdom, Sirius. Never confuse me for a snitch. I only have people's best interests in mind." With that I left the room, Sirius still standing inside.


	8. Reconciliation

**Chapter 8: reconciliation **

Evelyn's POV

"Don't give me that look!" I snapped finally, looking up from my food at Gideon who was staring at me in awe.

"I just – I just – Wow. I didn't think you would ever forgive me." He finally replied after stumbling over his words. He still hadn't stopped staring and it was getting to rather unnerving. It was as if he was seeing a ghost. And he wasn't. I may not have talked to him, but that doesn't mean we never saw each other around the school.

"Yeah, well stop staring. I'm here now, and we are never talking about this ever again." I grumbled back looking down embarrassed as I glanced into his eyes. _Strange I've never felt this self-conscious in front of him before. And why does my face fell as if it is burning?_

Placing a hand to my cheek, I could feel the heat slowly rising. I focused my gaze on the food that sat on my plate. I hadn't eaten much yet, but then again I wasn't very hungry. I had never had much of an appetite; I was more a light eater.

Claire stared between the both of us, with slight interest. "So, how were your classes today?"

"Fine." _Except the part where I found out about Remus._ "Nothing spectacular happened. You?"

"Oh, um, they were great. In history of magic –"

"Wait a second. You like history of magic?"

"Of course I do! Gideon and I both really do. Didn't you know that?" Claire replied back confused.

"No, actually I didn't." My voice trailed off a bit as I stared at Gideon's face. "He's never told me that."

Gideon stared back at me, "I haven't. Well I do like history of magic." He shrugged his shoulders. I stared intently and the rise and fall of his shoulders in wonder. _What the hell is happening to me_?

"Well you learn new things every day!" Claire declared with a grin growing on her face. "I heard you take gymnastics classes."

"I do. How do you know about that?"

"Well Gideon told me about you."

"Oh." I could feel a surge of emotion rising in me. "Do you know anything about gymnastics?"

"Yes! I do! I'm a half-blood, my father being a muggle. Every summer I also take classes."

"Do you? What's your specialty?" I asked.

"High bar, you?"

"The mats."

"I love the mats. I used to be able to do them really well. I think I won some trophies in that area, but right now I don't practice enough to really get anywhere professionally with it. That's always what I thought I would be doing." Claire stated slowly leaning into Gideon.

"That's great. Listen I got to go. Homework and stuff, you know? I'll see you guys later." I rose from my seat and began to collect my stuff. My plate of food had barely been touched; a lot of my food still scattered along the plate. But my stomach couldn't handle much more of them.

"Hey Eve!" Gideon called. I slowly turned to him. "I just wanted to make sure that everything is cool between us."

"Gideon everything is fine. Why are you questioning that?"

"Because you were pissed off at me."

"Well I'm not anymore. Just leave it."

"Can we at least talk later. Common room tonight, possibly?" Gideon pleaded.

"Fine. Common room, tonight. I'll catch you later." I responded turning away from him as I walked out.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't be feeling like this at all. Gideon is still Gideon and I'm still me. What could possibly have changed?_ My steps feel irregularly on the stone staircase as I continued further up the stairs, ever consumed in my thoughts.

"Eve?" the voice broke open my thoughts and I found my own voice spilling out.

"I'm not in love with Gideon."

A pause ensued as I turned around to face Sirius Black, who held a rather perplexed look on his face. I could feel mine beginning to burn up, and hoping to avoid any looks I trailed my eyes down to the floor.

"O-Okay." Sirius cleared his throat, as he began to rake his hands threw his hair. "I wanted to say, thanks… I guess."

"For what?"

"As weird as this sounds… it's for giving me a slap in the face today." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and Sirius gave me a smile that was usually reserved for my brother and co. "I shouldn't have doubted that you would keep the secret… I mean, after all you are James' younger sister, so why shouldn't I trust you?"

Oddly as Sirius repeated those words, I found bile rising in my throat and somewhere in the pit of my stomach anger began to rise as well. I should have been proud to be trusted, even if it was because of my brother, but still I found anger coursing and running rampant through my veins. Somewhere in the back of my head, I knew that it was because I wanted to be known for me, and not for my brother. I am my own person, so why is that nobody ever gives me any of my own credit. It's always 'she's a Potter' or 'Her brother does…' _Aren't I different? Aren't I not my brother?_

But as I stared longer at Sirius and we continued to walk up the stairs together towards the common room, that anger was replaced with guilt. I shouldn't feel that way about my brother. Certainly he was better at his own things, but I also had my strengths. James may have been notorious around the school, and he kept his grades up, but I worked my hardest as well and I was rewarded for that. _Why should I be anger at my brother's fame? I love me brother. I have no reason to be jealous of what he has and I don't. _

Both Sirius and I settled down at one of the common room tables, and began to work on the project that was due to DADA. Talking with Sirius was oddly not a turn off, and somehow, this time, I found myself laughing hysterically at his jokes; some of them may have been revolting, but hearing about the pranks and with his own personal commentary made everything much funnier. Plus, Sirius told the stories with so much intensity, and then the spark in his eyes as if he was replaying the scene in real life, was absolutely fascinating. The two of us were so wrapped up in finishing the paper and telling stories, most of mine being about James, that I didn't hear the common room portrait open and other people coming in. Nor was the sight of Gideon walking through the door, something I noticed.

"Eve? Can we talk?" cut in the familiar voice of Gideon. I twisted my head around, and after giving Sirius and quick word, telling him that I would be back after this, I headed off into the corner with Gideon.

"What's up?"

" 'What's up?' Eve you've ignored me for the past week and a half. Don't you think something is up?"

Sighing, I smiled as I noted the nervous gleam in Gideon's eyes. I found myself wrapping my arms tightly around his frame. "Don't worry… I was in the wrong this time Gideon. I'm sorry that you had to be the recipient of whatever was going on last week. I'm not mad at you anymore, and I know that you didn't mean what you said, so we're fine. Don't worry about it. Let's just move on."

His arms wrapped tightly around me as well, and we clung onto each other for minutes. As the moment passed, Gideon peeled away from me quickly and patted me head, as if I were a dog.

"Okay. But I'm still sorry for whatever I said to you."

"It's fine."

Gideon smiled, and my stomach began to twist up in knots and my palms began to sweat. Quickly I pulled away from him, still smiling and twisted him around by his shoulders.

"Come I've got work to do. And you're going to help me."

"Oh – am I?"

"Most certainly."


	9. Mudbloods

**Chapter 9: Mudbloods**

Evelyn's POV:

Weeks passed by quickly in Hogwarts; we were all totally consumed in our lives – school work, romance, pulling pranks, and studying for exams, that the time seemed to float right over our heads. By the time I had pulled my head out of water, I was staring at the autumn leaves on the trees outside, and even the octopus in the Black lake stuck a tentacle out to say hello every now and then.

"What does that one look like?" Alice quietly pointed out, as she waved her hand through the air above us. Her hand was moving so quickly that I couldn't keep up with which cloud she was pointing at.

"Which one, Alice? I can't see which one you're pointing to…. – Stop moving your hand so fast." I felt the giggling grow as Alice's hand landed on my stomach and began to crawl around. "S-Stop-p A-lice. Stop!"

Lily shook her head at us as she began to weave her feet further into the grass. Our shoes had long be forgotten, and they rested by our book bags under the tree. We had come outside on the thought we could get some of the schoolwork done, but nothing had been accomplished so far; except by Lily, who was hell-bent on focusing and was constantly shushing us to be quiet. Alice and I, on the other hand, were fooling around and spacing off into the cloud as the passed by; I even quickly introduced Alice into a muggle game, where you name was shape the cloud is as it passes by. Alice was drawn to it immediately.

"Would you guys actually do some work?" Lily whined as she swatted away another attempt by Alice, to drag her down into the grass.

"No!" We both cried.

"Fine!" Lily huffed and smacked her books down on the grass. "If we don't do work then I get to ask a question."

Alice and I shared a glance, before we both shrugged. What was the worst that she could do?

Lily smirked as she crawled forward a bit, "What's up with you and Gideon, Eve? You've been avoiding him like the black plague."

"Nothing's up. I've just been busy and he's been busy."

"That didn't stop you last year." Alice chimed in, and I turned my almost glare over to her. "You aren't hanging out as much as you did, that's all. We wanted to make sure nothing bad is happening."

"We hung out in the common room two nights ago… I don't understand why you're so obsessed with this topic. Nothing is going on with Gideon and me, and nothing ever will. We're just friends." I cut off my harangue before I would disclose something that I didn't want them to hear. "I'm going to do some work now."

The truth of the matter was that whenever I was around Gideon, I started to feel bodily changes towards him. My breathe would become more shallow, the closer he was, and my heart rate sped up tremendously whenever he was around; even the thought of him made my heart slam against my ribs. Whenever he was around, or whenever he came up, I wanted to smile and laugh; and then when I realized he wasn't there, mentally or emotionally for me, I started to act like a weepy little six year old who didn't get the toy she wanted for Christmas. I knew, somewhere in the back of my head, what exactly was going on; but I was completely repelled by the idea, and because I was so set on it being a phase I wasn't about to go sharing it around with everybody that I knew.

"And now she does work," Lily giggled, watching as I unceremoniously tripped over to my bag. "I think we've caught on to something, Alice."

"I do have to agree with you, Lily."

"Would you shut up? You both don't know what you're talking about!" I growled kicking a shoe at the two of them. They shrieked lightly and moved away quickly, and as the shoe hit the floor, Lily quickly snatched it back up and threw it back towards me.

"Okay. We'll leave it, for now. But we'll get you to admit it one day, Eve. You'll see."

"Admit what? Nothing's going on – nothing's wrong."

Alice finally chimed in and effectively ended the conversation, "That you are and always have been in love with Gideon Prewitt."

My shoulder's relaxed as I felt Lily and Alice actually focus on their work, and not take small peaks over at me. I tried to stay focused on what was on the paper; after all I did have to write thirteen inches for Herbology and then another twenty inches for History of Magic. Still I found my mind wandering, helplessly over to what Alice had said. Maybe I had always been in love with Gideon? I mean, I had seen every side there was to the man by this point; we had been through a lot together; those moments in the hospital wing and then those in the common room. Everything we had done together was so firmly planted in my memory that I probably could have told you what he was wearing that day, and how the weather was and why we had even begun that conversation in the first place.

I found my attention snapped away by the ruckus across the field. Twisting around I was quick to pick out my brother, and Sirius in the middle of the fray; and I knew that it couldn't have been good. I dropped what I was doing, and gathering up my shoes slipped them on as I began to walk over to the forming blob of people. I could hear Lily and Alice following swiftly behind me as we quickly sped up our pace to reach the mass in better time.

By the time we reached the group, Snape was hanging upside down, and I couldn't hear what was being said, but by the way he face was slowly growing more and angrier, I knew that it wasn't anything good. It didn't take them very long for James and Sirius to begin laughing over whatever it was, and Snape's far grew into a tomato before my eyes. I came to a halt just in the inner ring of the circle, by the ever worrying Remus and the shadow Pettigrew. Lily though, rushed on forward and stepped in front of James and Snape.

"Let him down, Potter."

"We're just having some fun, Lily. We're not hurting him." Sirius responded in James' stead, as I could see James beginning to contemplate following through with Lily's demand.

"Let him down, or I'll make you." Lily snapped, withdrawing her wand.

James quickly made dew and followed Lily's order, as he quickly cut off whatever spell he had been performing. I could sense that Sirius was rolling his eyes at James' easily broken will, and I saw as Lily turned in towards Snape to help him up. Snape was quick to slap away Lily's hand, and I found my body moving forward quickly as his next words began to form. I hadn't even heard them, I had simply seen his mouth move and the Lily fall to the ground.

"I don't need your help, mudblood." Snape snapped, whipping away from Lily's outstretched hand. James was quick to reposition his wand, but my fist came flying into the fray and the snap of Snape's nose echoed through the air.


	10. My Turn

**Chapter 10: My turn**

Evelyn's POV:

The anger soared through my veins as I felt my fist crash into Snape's nose. The two of us toppled down onto the grass behind it, and I could feel him body writhing, trying to escape from my hold, just like the snake that he was. My fist connected once more, this time in the softer tissue of his eye before I was tossed away. I connected with the ground, and I could feel my head spinning in all directions, before I quickly jumped up and looked at the group of Slytherins that had formed around Snape's prone body. All of them held their darkest glares possible, some of them were trying not to laugh, but nobody was helping Snape off of the grass or trying to stop the bleeding from his nose.

Behind my back I could hear Lily's muffled sobs; her head was probably buried deep in the crevice of Alice's shirt. I could feel James and co's presence behind me, and their tension slowly radiating off of them. Every step they made was quick and well planned, as the four of them stepped up until I could feel Sirius' breathe by my neck.

"You okay?" I heard him whisper, and glancing down I could see his wand point directed at the snake posy. Remembering my DADA training, I turned my attention back to the sneering group so that they didn't try and attack me.

"Fine."

"Nice punch, sis." James whispered by my other ear, "Though I think you should have left it to me."

Whatever sense of pride that had rushed through me as James began to speak, immediately evaporated when he finished his sentence. Why should he be the only one that got to fight? Fighting is fit for every person; a person with guts is who fights, with something to gain, with the force to get what they want. Those are the people that fight. Why should I constantly hide behind that strong body of my brother? I to have something to fight for; it been slowly growing inside; I could feel it.

Ever since those long nights in the alley way, when I had escaped from that shrieking, atrophying house, I had grown to know courage. When I had met James, I felt protected, because I didn't have to run anymore and I didn't need to fight anymore. I could be that small, weak, girl that didn't have any worries to care about. But the nightmares never left me; they sunk deep into my brain for maybe a year before they reappeared. They've made me. I'm a fighter; I've always been a fighter.

"Thanks, James." I pushed, and quickly shut up as Malfoy stepped out of his circle and into the arena.

"That wasn't very lady like crybaby." He sneered, as he took another cautious step forward.

I snorted and pulled up whatever strength I had left to fight. I was going to be the one defending my friends now. "Wasn't like I was trying to be."

"I'll be nice and let you go, if only you bow down and apologize for hitting our dear friend." He continued. His eyes showed no mendacious statement, but they flickered with mirth and sadism. I found myself growing almost increasingly unaware of them as we continued the conversation.

"You can go suck it pureblood, because the only one who is going to be bowing down, is you."

"What was that you…"

"That was me predicting the future…" I cut him off rapidly, knowing that hearing anymore poisonous words would only further increase this wild-fire anger of mine. "Now if you don't want to be an embarrassment, I suggest you walk away and bring you friend up to the Nursing Wing. I may have broken his nose."

"Listen, tainter, I don't know who you think you are but Lucius doesn't back down to anyone. Most certainly not a blood traitor nor to any girl who pretends to be something she is not. Now why don't you scurry back to your brother." Narcissa cut in, stepping in to make her presence known.

Surprisingly my brother and his friends had been quiet, and it had taken me minutes to realize that they were still there, with the wands pointed at the other snakes. I took a quick glance, over my shoulder at James, who was glaring at Narcissa, and found that somewhere between us I knew exactly what he wanted me to do. He trusted me enough to make the right decisions, but he would still be there if I ever did slip and fall; he would help me get right back up. And somehow I knew that if I backed away now, James would lose some of that respect he had for me, and I wasn't about to let that happen. If my brother was willingly letting me fight my battle on my own, particularly against one of his long time enemies, then I wasn't going to disappoint.

Snapping my attention back to Lucius who drew his wand quickly, I shot a quick spell to protect me and then the duel began. Lucius had one upper hand, which was the fact that he knew more spells than me, simply because he was one year above us. But Lucius didn't have a lot of power behind his attack; they were all half-hearted and lacked a spirit. The way I had been taught, was the bring out spells from the most honest emotion that I could form; that they power behind each spell, didn't relay on the force we put on the wand, but on the amount of clarity and the amount of passion we had.

Quickly I emptied me mind and focused on what I was trying to protect. Was it my brother's pride? Was it the fact that he had always stuck up for me, and now I wanted to make him look good? It wasn't like I wanted to disappoint my brother in any sort of way. Was it that nervousness? Was it the fear I placed in not winning? Or was it for Lily, and all of the crap that Snape had put her through the past five years? Maybe it was for all of the Gryffindors, who had spent years being ridiculed by these bastards. Or those poor first years that had spent years shaking like leaves under the tips of the wands.

No. No, this fight was for me. All of the constant talk about how I was James Potter's sister had only made my real image fade into the background. I wasn't just James Potter's sister; in fact I was only his sister by legal documentation, not by blood. But James had been my brother, and I loved him just as dearly as I would have loved a brother that had been born from the same mother. No, I was just sick of being placed in the same boat as him. I'm not my brother, and I'm not something that you can easily attach to him. I am my own person; I have my own strengths, and my own weaknesses; I like different things than he does. So screw everybody who calls me just 'James Potter's little sister!'

My wand exploded with one last spell, as Lucius was swept off of his feet. He landed by the bedrock of the lake and I could see his wand feet away from him, lying between Narcissa's feet. For the first time in years, I could feel whatever anger I had, had draining quickly, soaring out of the final sparks that were leaving my wand tip. The cool wind, felt refreshing after all that time of ignoring it; and my hands were actually shaking from the strain of the duel.

"Evelyn Potter! My office!" McGonagall demanded, coming into the circle, and crossing paths with me, before heading over to Lucius who was now sitting up.

I turned around swiftly and proceeded through the whispering group of peers and back over to the tree where we had been sitting only moments before. My wand fell precariously into my bag as I snatched up all of my things and then made my way into the stone building of Hogwarts.


	11. Jealousy

**Chapter 11: Jealousy**

Evelyn's POV:

"Of all people, I did not think that I would ever be giving you a detention like this Ms. Potter." McGonagall stated, as she swept into the room, and carried herself behind the desk. "I'm pleased to inform you that Lucius will be okay and that you haven't done any last damage to the young man, but you will still be doing detention for the next three weeks for your misconduct."

I nodded my head as solemnly as I could took make it seem like I was repentant for my misdeeds. Inside though, I was dancing for joy at my outburst of strength out there. And the timing of McGonagall was down to a tea. I didn't even have to state my name to Narcissa, because McGonagall screamed it to the whole world. What a good way to end that battle.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Ms. Potter?"

"Nothing at all." I responded, the words slipping out subconsciously as I continued with my act of repentance.

"You'll be down in the dungeons for your detentions. They will start immediately, so after dinner I expect you to be down there so that Professor Slughorn can explain what he wants you to do. Dismissed."

…

My steps were quick and short as I hopped up the stairs and made my way into the common room. The detention had been long; cleaning out old cauldrons had never been more boring. I didn't understand how James and Sirius could stand getting so many detentions.

As I snaked my way through the crowded common room, I found the exact boys that I had been thinking about. They were huddled over a small table in the middle of the room, whispering to each other about some sort of prank they were going to pull. The three of them, Pettigrew being missing from the group, all held small twisted smiles as they separated and shared a laugh. They were quick to return to their schoolwork, as they tried to appear as if they hadn't been talking about anything at all.

"Good evening." I found a seat by Sirius and was quick to take it. "Hope your night has been as enjoyable as mine has."

"Eves!" James cried, clinging onto me as he leaned across the table, "I hope detention as not been to rough on you. I hope that everything is exactly as it was. I hope.."

"Shut it James." I pulled back and watched as he flopped down, stomach first, onto the table. "So what was it you guys were talking about? Or is it secret Marauders business?"

"The later." Remus spoke quietly as he only glanced up over at me. I smiled and snickered as he turned back to his books only moments later.

"How was old Slughorn? His detentions are always the same." Sirius quipped as he introduced himself into the conversation.

I fell back onto my hands as I looked over at him, "Washing cauldrons… How is it that you guys do that everytime, and you still pull pranks? If I were you, after one time of washing those cauldrons I would never want to do it again."

"It's about enjoying the art of prank making, Eves. Not the outcome." James joked as he kept his glance between the paper he was writing and the book by his side.

The common room door opened, and I looked up to find Gideon walking in with Claire by his side. Claire was a Ravenclaw so I didn't understand how the Fat Lady had let her in, but the thing that I found my heart cracking to, was the deep kiss Gideon gave her. Fabien was quick to join them up by the door, and I could tell by the way he leaned in slightly, he was telling them some important news. Gideon looked over in my direction in shock, while I found Claire's eyes to have a patronizing look to them. Gideon shared another quick kiss with her before walking over to me.

"What's this about you getting a detention?" Gideon questioned as he took a seat in between Sirius and me.

"Didn't hear about that?" Sirius questioned, almost like he was seeing the impossible. "Eve socked Snape in the face and then got into a duel with Malfoy. It was bloody spectacular. First class duel, if I do say so myself."

"I can't believe you did that. I mean, Malfoy probably deserved it but worse things could have happened to you, than just detentions." Interrupted the new figure of Claire, who had somehow slipped into the conversation without the group of us knowing. She plopped down quickly and began to knead her hands into his shoulders. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that maybe he should be taken down a couple of notches. Malfoy has gotten away with so much crap – and Snape has said a lot of nasty things to Lily. He got off easy if you're asking me… Besides I've always had a personal grudge against Malfoy. Ever since first year."

"Oh yeah." Gideon recalled, "You were very short back then… though you haven't grown much since."

"Shut up." I jokingly snapped. But I found my attention quickly focused on the slipping hands that Claire was now dragging across Gideon's chest. I pulled my glance back to the table, but it didn't stop the burning from growing deep inside my chest.

Regaining whatever sense I had left, I was about to say something when Claire leaned into Gideon and whispered something into his ear. Gideon was quick to perk up and then suddenly I was left alone with just the boys again. Sirius this time was watching me carefully as I nervously began to swivel in my seat. I glanced away from the spot that Gideon had been and into the deep roaring flames in the fire place.

If love was supposed to be such a happy and warm feeling, then why did I feel like crap right now? My heart actually felt like it was being burned from the inside out; and deep in the pit of my stomach I could feel my insides turning. I wanted to vomit from the amount of lovey-dovey crap Gideon and Claire spread. Quickly I wiped my face, trying to control the emotions that were probably flickering over my face.

"It's okay to admit it, you know? You've said it once already." I heard Sirius whisper into my ear as I turned back to the table. I looked up at him and gave him the strongest smile that I could muster.

"If I do that, then I'm losing everything."

"Only if you make it that way."

I stood up quickly, and giving Sirius a quick pat on the shoulder I walked up to my dormitory. I made quick work of my routine and settled into my mattress not long after. I could feel my blankets wrap around me tightly, and I turned around onto my stomach so that I could hug my pillow. The tears followed soon after, and it was then that I realized how deeply in love with Gideon Prewitt I actually was.


	12. Choices

**Chapter 12: Choices**

Evelyn's POV:

The three of us girls descended the stairs, our steps clunking horrendously on the wood steps below us. Our arms felt weary as we could barely lift them to flick our suitcases to the ground below, and our steps were taken as if lead cinder blocks were attached to our ankles. We were quick to hop on the train and head home, for another long summer away from each other. Sure we would miss some of the classes, but we missed each other most of all.

As my eyes trailed over to the sun that shone brightly through the common room windows, and illuminated up the room, I couldn't wait to leave. I was already starting to imagine the long days I would spend outside reading, or inside practicing my gymnastics. Even James and I would stay up late every night playing 'Wizerding' chess, or just chatting away. Maria and I would spend time in the kitchen, cooking up a storm for when Sirius and Remus finally came to visit us. My nose was already tingling with the smells that would come out of that kitchen. And when the temperature was really hot, all of us, even Sirius or Remus, would all go down to the lake and spend our time refreshing ourselves in the waters there. I would probably also send some owls up to Lily and Alice, where ever they were traveling to in the world that summer.

"I've probably asked you this before – but where are you going this summer, Alice?" I questioned, trying to pull all of our attention away from the ticking clock.

"France. I'm so excited! I'll make sure you get you guys some good souvenirs. Unlike this years – those were plain awful. You don't even have to lie about it." Alice giggled, collapsing her head back against the cushions.

Lily and I shared quick glances, knowing that we had thrown those gifts away the day after we had received them; but if Alice said that they weren't worth keeping, then it surely was okay to throw them out. But only if Alice said so.

The two of us cut our staring contest and, my head whirled around the room, taking in the last minute memories of the place. I wouldn't be coming back until next year; who knows what will have changed. After all, something always changes in a school like Hogwarts; whether it was a new teacher, or a new picture that was added to the walls. Something always changed: yet it still held that positive, warmth whenever you say it. And just like year before, that same old tradition of the sorting hat would welcome us through the doors.

Maybe it will be me that has changed? Coming back this year had been different, for sure. My outlook on life was different then it had been years previous. All that growing up during the summer had made me notice different things about everything; the people around me, the teachers, the school work. I found myself, sitting more alone this year than the years before because I constantly felt claustrophobic when I was with people. Lily and I, and even Alice, didn't share that same connection we had; it wasn't as strong. Though, my relationship with my brother and his friends had.

"Hanging out with your brother again, Eve?" Lily snapped me away from my thoughts, and I turned my head over towards her with a smile.

"Yup. I'll be sure to pass along your love every day, Lily. Don't you worry about a thing." I winked at her, and watched her face grow plump and red like a tomato.

"That's not what I meant."

Alice intervened in the conversation, "We just meant we don't want you coming back acting like a prevent. Merlin knows it took you forever to shake off those crappy phrases you repeated earlier in the year."

"Hey! – Those were funny." I defended, raising my arms in front of my chest. Alice and Lily merely laughed at me and shook their heads.

"No they weren't."

"Fine – but you'll miss them when I'm gone."

The three of us fell into a silence, as we looked at each other with soft smiles. Then all of us gathered into a group and gave each other big hugs.

"I'm going to miss you, guys! Three months is a long time to be away," whined Alice.

Lily, the ever consoling one, responded. "It's not that far. You just have a great time in France, and it will pass really fast. When you come back, you'll be like 'that was too short.'"

"Yeah. Just have a good time, and buy us something useful this time." I grabbed onto her cheeks and spread them out, stretching Alice's face along with it. I was quick to let go when she tried to reach across and lick me.

"Well you guys have good summer's as well! You'll have to come back and tell me lots of stories!"

"Certainly – though, I don't think I'll have many. It's just me and my parents this year, because Petunia probably out with that whale of a man Vernon. They've been pretty steady since this winter break." Lily sighed, and I was quick to catch the slight tone of relief as she said that.

"I'm sure I'll have something good when I come back. Knowing James, we're bound to get into a lot of trouble." I snickered, remembering the kitchen incident last year that had Maria shouting at us for the rest of the week.

"Munchkin! We're saying goodbye now, because we're being whisked away the moment the train the station." Fabien gathered me up in his arms and wrapped me in close as shouted out so that the world could hear him. I reciprocated his hug and held onto him as my feet were lifted from the ground.

"You've had her long enough, Fabien. Hand her over." Gideon teased, and I was passed from one twin to the other. My heart beat frantically in my chest as I gave Gideon his hug, and once I was steady on my feet, I let go like I was being burned.

Ducking my head so that I could get rid of my ever growing blush I responded, "Are you going anywhere special?"

"Us? No-"

"-Just being with-"

"Family. You?"

"Same. Make sure you send owls this summer! I was really disappointed you didn't last year, so you better not forget this time!" I snapped, giving both of them a quick punch for their mistakes. The two began to rub at their stomachs as if I had really hurt them.

"We-"

"Won't."

I found myself trying not to look over at Gideon as they both took their seats in the compartment with them. Every time he touched me that area lit up like a wild bush fire and I was left with the guilty feeling afterward. Edging away from them I scooted close to Alice, and rested my head on her lap to make it look like I was tired, and not trying to get away from Gideon's forever touching hands. Alice began to run her hands through my hair and rub my scalp, that could feel my awareness of the compartment slowly fade.

When I woke up I was left alone, my head resting gently on Lily's bunched up sweater. I looked around wearily until a voice broke through my confusion.

"They'll be back soon." Gideon noted, looking up from the window. "They went to get some things from the dinning compartment. You didn't want anything right?"

"I'm good… thanks."

The compartment fell quiet again, and I delicately sat up until I was facing the window as well. I fixed up my hair and stood for a moment to fix my shirt as well. As I sat back down, I removed the bunch up sweater and folded it up so that it could rest on the seat better. With nothing left to do, I began to pick at the skin by my fingernails. _Do I tell him and risk rejection or worse, the destruction of our friendship? Or do I wait and never reveal anything? If I don't say anything, the best hope is that this is just a phase and that I'll get over it really quick… the worst, is that I'll eventually see him get married._

"Gideon," "Eve," we spoke at the same time, and the tension was cut by our quiet laughter.

"You first, Eve." Gideon gestured over to me, pushing the conversation in my direction.

Gulping back the thick knot that formed in my throat, and taking a deep breath, I gathered up what was left of my courage and quickly spoke. "I'm in love with you."

Gideon fell quiet, and I looked down quickly avoided his oncoming eyes. "As in friends, right?"

"No – I mean, yes…. But, no – I also love you like you love Claire. And I understand that you are with Claire and I don't expect you to make any decisions. I just thought you should know… that's all."

"You thought I should know?" Gideon whispered, not quite believing what I was saying.

"I've already made the decision that I'm not going to interfere with your relationship. I already know that I would lose out the Claire, in that category … So you don't have to make any decisions. I've made that choice for you, so don't worry."

"I see… I don't think I'm following, Evelyn." Gideon responded back, his voice not going over anything but a whisper.

Roughly sighing I tugged at my hair and then clarified, "We're still friends, Gideon. I'm just telling you because it was bugging me, but you don't get to do anything about it. The decision has already been taking for you – by me."

"Oh." Gideon fell silent again, and I blinked my eyes shut several times to hold back whatever wanted to come up. _Why couldn't the guys come back now? What's taking them forever?_ "If you had told me a year ago, I would have chosen you." Gideon stated. I gulped back that tears that wanted to pour out my eyes, and I looked back over at him, even though it was killing me.

"It's fine Gideon. I'll move on, it doesn't matter. We're friends. Let's not let this come between us, you know?"

"Okay." Gideon whispered, and I turned around to face the door, hoping that somebody would soon come and save this awkward moment. My prayers were answered when I saw Fabien, Lily and Alice towards the back of the hall. "I really would have chosen you, though."


End file.
